


Touchstone

by cmk418



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-08
Updated: 2011-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: There was something buried so deep that the Alliance couldn't reach.
Kudos: 1





	Touchstone

They went into her head. They poked, prodded and manipulated in order to turn her into the type of weapon they wanted. They twisted her, took her childhood, made her feel that she was no longer a girl.

For all their work, they couldn’t excise the one part of her that would have made her theirs forever. She was Simon’s sister. It was a touchstone, a part she’d buried so deep that the Alliance couldn’t reach it. They knew she had family, of course. That was well-documented, but they didn’t know the depth of the commitment the two siblings had to each other.

Simon would recognize the message when he received it. It was just a matter of time before he came for her. One day, she’d make it up to him. She didn’t know how, but she knew that when her turn came, she would.


End file.
